


Kakashi Gives a Gift

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: kakashi is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-…” Minato faltered into silence, smile wilting into nothing.</p>
<p>Kakashi winced, evidently his present was not only inadequate compared to the tantō but also <em>insulting</em>, and snatched the box back, “I…I’ll return it immediately…”</p>
<p>“Wha-” The blond started, eyes wide (in horror?) before crying, “NO!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi Gives a Gift

The Yondaime smiled at him, “No, I just wanted to know if anything interesting happened on your mission.”

“It-…” Kakashi cut of the  _It’s all in the report_ when he recalled his gift and, guessing that the man was hinting at if he had gotten a gift in return for the tantō, dug through his pockets until he produced a dark blue box that he gave to the other, “I got you something.”

The blonde’s eyes widened but he accepted the box with a pleasantly surprised smile, “Thank you, Kakashi.”

He struggled not to shift uneasily as the man stilled upon opening the box; inside, he knew, was a necklace that had four pendants, each of which had been specialized to represent each member of their once team. Rin’s was the same shade of purple as her markings and in the shape of Konoha’s medical-nin symbol, Obito’s a miniaturized version of the goggles the boy wore, Minato’s a ’ _Flash'_ written out with golden yellow metal while his own was a ’ _Henohenomoheji'_ written out in silver- the necklace itself was made of the same material as wire strings (though encased in leather to make it more comfortable) thus more likely to endure being worn by an active shinobi then a regular necklace.

“I-…” Minato faltered into silence, smile wilting into nothing.

Kakashi winced, evidently his present was not only inadequate compared to the tantō but also  _insulting_ , and snatched the box back, “I…I’ll return it immediately…”

“Wha-” The blond started, eyes wide (in horror?) before crying, “NO!”

He stepped back a bit, glaring at the thought of the man accepting a gift he clearly didn’t like simply to spare  _his_ feelings, “I will return it.”

“W-why?” Minato asked (desperately?).

He faltered slightly, “Because you don’t like it…?”

“ _Nonononono-!_ ” The Yondaime said in a rush, snatching the gift back and holding it protectively. “I  _like_ it, I  _do!_ ”

Kakashi blinked and questioned haltingly, “Then…why-…”

“I was shocked-” The man rushed out, “-but it’s a good gift, Kakashi. Thank you.”

A knot that he hadn’t even been aware of eased at the affirmation that his gift was acceptable, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
